Better then Chips
by ZeldaGirl9793
Summary: UPDATE! After dating for years, chouji and Ino finally encounter a promblem. Are they alone in this bittersweet dilema? Or are shikamaru and temari going to stand by thier side and experience what they go through...litteraly. Please R&R! X3
1. Feelings for Ino

Chapter one

Feelings for Ino

"Come on Shikamaru! Give them back!" demanded Choji. "Nope!" said Shikamaru, trying to open the bag of chips he had stolen from Choji. "I'd be more than happy to share them so why do you have to steal them?!" yelled Choji, laughing and grabbing onto the other side of the bag. The two continued to play tug of war with the bag until it finally ripped straight down the middle, causing it to rain potato chips all over Shikamaru's living room.

"Boys!!! What are you doing?!?!? There's chips evryware!!!!" said Shikamaru's mom. She went back into the kitchen and brought out her dirt devil and started vacuuming. "Come on mom, we can't see the TV!!" yelled Shikamaru. "I just vacuumed and you got chips all over the floor, and no it HAS to be clean again!" "Can you do it later?" "NO!!!!!!!" she screamed back. "Dad! Make her stop!!" he screamed. "Come on, Yoshino! They're watching TV now, do it later." "Fine Shikaku, you can clean later!!!!!"

After she went back into the kitchen with her husband, Choji and Shikamaru were still laughing about the chips. "I wish Ino was here!" Choji said suddenly, not realizing what had slipped out. "What?" asked Shikamaru. "Nothing!" "No seriously, why do you keep talking about Ino...oooo, u like her!!!!" "No I don't!!!!!" he protested. "Nooo! You like her!!!!" "Ok, fine, it's not like I have a chance anyway! Can we just forget I said that?!?!?!?" "Choji sweetheart, it's time for you to go!" said Yoshino sticking her head into the living room. "Mom… why now-""NOW!" "Ok, fine he'll leave"

Shikamaru walked his friend to the door and said good bye "Wait Choji" "Yea? He said turning around. "What you said before…….Do you really like her? I don't care if you do; I won't annoy you or anything…" "I don't know, I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru." "K, bye"

"Hey Asuma sensei!" screamed Choji, running towards his teammates. They met outside their usual meeting spot. The bbq restaurant ware Choji usually ate to the point he could barely move. "Hey Choji!" Said Asuma, Shikamaru and Ino. For some reason, her voice saying "Hey Choji" kept playing in his head over and over again. "What's wrong fatty, why do you keep staring at me like that?!?!" asked ino. Choji was just standing there, frozen with a dippy look on his face. "Helllllllllloo? Did fat take over your brain?" "That's enough Ino" said Asuma. "Oh! Sorry, I was just……never mind" said Choji

They were all seated and Choji was already at it, eating everything at the table. "Oh my God! You know, you actually looked nice when you were skinny, why on earth did you have to get fat again?!?!?!?" she said "At least I have some meat on me, you're nothing but a bag of bones and laxatives" _"give me the stupid chopsticks!"_ she grunted. She forced herself to eat one plate. "Ughh, this is so gross!" she said, pushing the plate away.

Asuma and Shikamaru had to go talk to Tsunande, leaving only Choji and Ino behind. "Are you done yet?!?!?!?" she asked, getting very annoyed. "I wanna train!!!!!!" "Alright, I'm all done!" he said happily, throwing money on the table. "Now let's get some ice cream!" "Not again!"

Choji and ino walked down a busy street of sweet shops and bakeries (you get the point). He was humming happily as he licked the last drop of his vanilla cone and shoved the cone in his mouth in one bite. Ino was disgusted, and then looked into the windows of the shops and the disgusted expression on her face softened. "I must admit this all looks pretty good!" she said happily. "Don't stop on my account, pick anything out and I'd be more than happy to buy you something" the two continued to walk until they came across a pastry shop. Ino stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sesame puffs with red lotus filling! Those are my absolute favorite!!"She said, putting her face up against the glass. "I love those!" "You want one?" asked Choji, taking out his wallet. "No it's ok" "seriously, I don't mind! I insist!" Said Choji. "Well if you insist…"

"I'll take a dozen please!" said Choji happily. "A dozen?!?!? I ONLY NEED ONE!!!" "Three for you, and nine for me!" "Oh, ok!"

The two found a bench to sit on and Choji opened up the bag and gave her one. She picked it up as if it were the end of the world and shoved it in her mouth. "Whoa, I've never seen you eat like that!" said Choji. "There's lots of stuff that you've never seen me do! Said ino, shoving her hand in the bag and popping another one into her mouth. "Hey! Let's just skip training today!" she said, grabbing another one from the bag.

The two spent an entire day together just walking around the town and talking. Hours passed and they were sitting down again, and the sun was setting. "Choji?" "Yea?" he replied. "…what do you think love feels like?" he nearly chocked when she said that. "Well...It must be better than chips…why?" "I was just wondering! Hey, I gotta get home now." "Kay, I'll walk you"

They were in front of Ino's house and Ino's dad was staring at them through the window. "Well, I gotta go!" she said "Oh god! I just realized we didn't train at all today!" she added. "Its ok, asuma doesn't know!" said Choji. "Thank you so much for the sesame puffs!" she said, closing the door. "No prob! Ino!"

In Ino's house…

Ino had this fluffy feeling inside she never felt before. She let her hair down and started spinning around her kitchen. She swung around a kitchen chair and tripped over it; she got up and still had that stupid look on her face, like she didn't even notice she fell. Meanwhile, he dad was sitting in the kitchen the whole time. "Awwwww! Aint' that sweet?!?!? My little Ino's in love!!"

At that moment, Ino was awoken out of her spell. "Wait! What? Eww! NO! I don't like Choji!"She screamed. "Sure, you love him!" "Oh my god! I swear!" she demanded, running up the stairs.

Once she was alone, she had another episode, this time she was gracefully leaping around her room, until eventually falling onto her bed into a deep sleep.

End of chapter one

Lmao, when the guy I loved for 4 years finally asked me out, I was rolling around the floor in my room listening to oldies music. Seriously, love turns you into an idiot.


	2. Feelings for choji

Chapter 2

Sunlight filled her cerulean eyes, making her awake to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned. "I haven't slept that good in a while!" she thought. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Her dad already had a bowl of cereal waiting for her at the table. She scarfed it down like she haddent ate in months. "Whoa, some ones hungry today!" he said surprised. "Well, don't get used to it, because this won't happen again!" she replied, eating the last bite.

"Umm…Ino…" "Yea dad?" he looked out the window one more time. "…Choji's waiting outside for you…" "WHAT?!?!?" she ran over to the window. "Why the hell is doing that?" she asked. "I don't know, but you should get going, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, would you?" "DAD!! SHUT UP!!" She screamed, running out the door.

Choji saw Ino coming towards him. "Sorry if I made you rush Ino." "Oh, it's ok!" she said, as the two started walking. "So what did ya have for breakfast?" asked Choji, opening a package of individually wrapped coffee cakes. "Never mind that, fat ass! How come you waited for me today?" she asked. "…Cause I thought we had fun yesterday, and I wanna spend time with you…" he replied. "Oh, ok..." she replied.

The two of them started walking until they spotted sasuke. "Oh no…" muttered Ino. "What's wrong?" asked Choji. "Sasuke's over there…" she said. "Oh God! Please don't see us together!" she accidentally said out loud. "Why can't he see us," asked Choji. "I thought were friends!" "No it's not that! It's just…never mind, just hurry up!" she tried to be unseen as she passes him. He just stared at them, an expression of confusion and amusement was on his face as he saw the two of them passing. "Great! He saw us!" she said sarcastically. "You really shouldn't like him." Said Choji. "What's it to you anyway?!?!?!?!" she yelled. "Nothing, I'm just saying, I think it's a shame that he doesn't see you for who you are, that's all!" "Whatever, I appreciate how you feel, but…you know, I cant let Sakura win anyway!" she said with a laugh. "Whatever Ino, I just hope you don't get your feelings hurt.

"So what did you two do yesterday? Asked Asuma, taking a bite of his BBQ pork. "We trained!" they both said nervously. "Ok, how?" "Ummmm…. We kicked trees!" said Choji; he couldn't come up with anything else. "Hmmm, well that's interesting, considering the anbu units were watching the two of you and they claimed you were prancing around town!" "…" "Just don't do that again, okay?" "Yes, sensei…"

Team seven was passing through when they saw Team Asuma in the restaurant. Sakura poked her head in "Awwwww! If it isn't Konoha's cutest couple!" she said with a laugh. "Shut up Sakura! I'd never go out with anything as disgusting as Choji!" "Sakura! Cut it out, or I'll tell Kakashi!" yelled Asuma. She quickly stuck her head out of the window and they all walked away.

"Ino, Choji, we need to go into another meeting with Tsunande today. "Get some training done" "yes sir!" And with that, asuma and Shikamaru were off to their meeting, leaving Choji and Ino behind.

"Well I guess we have to train today..." said Ino, disappointingly. "It might not be that bad; we can just train for a little while, and then hang out the rest of the day." "I guess so…"

"Dude this is getting really annoying!" said Ino, throwing another kunai at a target, hitting it smack dab in the middle. "Yea, let's have a snack break!" replied Choji, grabbing his shopping bag of chips and sitting on a log. "Another one?!?!? WE JUST HAD ONE!!!!" "I know, but its time for another one" the cute chubby boy replied calmly, tapping the seat next to him.

"Here Ino. I brought you theses today." He said, handing her a bag of chips. "Awesome, BBBQ are my favorites!" she replied, opening the bag and popping one in her mouth. "No problem Ino, I just like to make you smile." He replied. No one had ever said anything that nice to Ino before. She stared into his eyes and noticed a spark for life and love and Grace she had nee noticed in him before. "Thanks Choji!" she said, putting her head on his shoulder for a seconded then removing it again. "No prob Ino."

The two spent hours talking together. Not caring about the time, or the fact that the sun had set and it was pitch black in the forest they were in. Until, Ino finally realized she had to be home 2 and a half hours earlier. "Oh, crap, my dad's probly worried sick about me. I better go" she finally said. "I'll walk you"

"I never realized how amazing you are, Choji!" she said with a laugh. "I know, I'm a pretty amazing guy." "Uhhhh no, were almost at my house…….." she wined. "Wow, I didn't know you liked hanging out with me that much ino." "Well I guess you lean something new every day, huh?" "Yea, I guess so…" They continued to walk in awkward silence until they got to Ino's house. "Choji, can I have a hug?" she asked cheerfully. "Sure" he said, giving her a small hug at her request. At that moment, Naruto just happened to be walking by. "Is that…….OMG! I must be seeing things!" Ino broke the hug and gave him one last smile before going in. "See you later Cho!" she said, closing the door.


	3. First kiss

Authors note: just to warn you, I sorta make fun of sasuke in this chapter because I hate how mean he is to people and how he thinks he's better then everyone else. But who am I kidding, I love him anyway:-D

Chapter 3

"I don't know what to do Shikamaru…" Choji sighed" what do you mean Choji?" he said, taking a chip from Choji's bag. "You know …with Ino…" "Oh…How much do you like her?" Choji took at deep breath and stared up at the feathery clouds that seemed to dance in the sky above him. "…allot…" Shikamaru and Choji were both looking up at the sky now, their minds full of thought. "Do you wanna go out with her?" Shikamaru finally asked. "…yea…but…" He stared at the floor now, and was so upset he didn't even eat a chip. "But what…?" "…she'll say no…I just know it cause she likes sasuke and lets face it…Im defiantly no pretty boy like him…" "None of us are." Said Shikamaru with a laugh to try and make Choji feel better, but it didn't work. "I just don't get it…I never felt this way about anyone and when I finally do…It has to be with someone I don't even have a chance with…Ino"

Choji took a chip out of his bag and ended up dropping it on the floor, then he did the same with his next chip Shikamaru knew he was upset…He never dropped his food, and when he did, he ate it off the floor. "Choji?" "He picked his head up, giving him full attention. "If you want, I'll talk to Ino about it…" "You will!?!" "Yea…" "Thanks Shikamaru!!!" he said, giving him a huge hug. "Hey, get off!" "Sorry, im just happy…"

"I would Like a Daffodil!" stated Rock Lee. Ino was at the counter of the flower shop with her arm supporting her head, and she was extremely board. "That's great, what the hell do you want me to do about it? You expecting a trophy or sumthin, they're over there!" she said, pointing to them. He dug through the pile of Daffodils until he found it. "This one is perfect!" he claimed, holing it above his head. He brought it to the counter and Ino wrapped it up for him. "You want me to write sakura's name on it, it costs extra though…" "No. It's not for Sakura! It is for TenTen! Im going to her house to proclaim me love to her!" "Hmm…how interesting…she said, handing it to him. "Good luck..." "thank you Ino! Have a nice day!" he said, bowing and leaving. "…looser…"

Ino decided to step outside for a few moments to think. She felt a deep feeling in her heart that had never came to her again. She never really thought about how alone she was. Of course she had the guys, but she knew that none of them really thought of her in that way. _She's not even pretty…._she thought to herself_. She wears Absolutly no make up and all she does is look at weapons and scrolls all day long. Its not fair…Sakura even has people who like, and she's on Sasuke's team...I've never had this feeling before…it hurts so bad…_She decided to go for a walk.

She made her way down a busy street and sat down on a bench. Unfortunately, it seemed like everyone was on dates that day, to Ino at least.

"Shikamaru, there she is!" said Choji as he saw the familiar blonde girl on his team. "Oh crap! Now im nervious!" "Shut up dick wad, it'll be fine!" "No! Seriously! Don't ask her!" "Nope!" she spotted them and waved. They made their way over to her until they were face to face. "Hey Choji! Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru sat down on the bench and reclined in his normal position. "…Hi..." she Choji, looking at the floor as a deep scarlet wave went over his face as he blushed. "Umm….Don't you have something to do now, Choji?" asked Shikamaru. "Oh yea! I have to…Umm…Alphabetize…my chips!" he said as he darted home.

"What was that about?" asked Ino. "You" he replied with a yawn. "Wait? What?! What do you mean me?" "He likes you allot and he really wants to go out with you." Replied Shikamaru. Ino opened her mouth and was about to say something insulting about Choji but Shikamaru stopped her. "Before you start talking about him, we need to talk about this!" he said. "Weather you believe it or not, he cares about you allot." Ino just had this disgusted/amused face. "He's huge though!" "So what! Yea he's the biggest of the Rookie Nine, but he has the biggest heart out of all of us!" Ino just sat there looking at the floor. "..And please, I beg of you, just say yes and see how he is." She darted her head up and was about to say a rude comment. "Please Ino…He loves you…And I know you love Sasuke, but you know that empty feeling inside that you get all the time when he rejects you? Well imagine what you're doing to Choji. His heart is allot weaker then yours, you can take an insult allot better then he can. And you put him down on a daily basis…" "I swear, this better be worth it!" she said. "I'm going to find him but if you see him first you better say I said yes!" she yelled as she stormed off.

A month later (on their anniversary.)

"Thanks again for saying yes Ino, I knew you wouldn't regret it!" said Choji, taking a bite of his sherbet. "Whatever!" she said, playing around with her food in a disgusted way. The two were sitting outside at an ice-cream parlor and were on their first date. "So why do you like me anyway?" she asked, flinging the cherry off her ice-cream. "Because you're amazing, and I like you allot. I just do!" he said. "oh." She replied.

Naruto was supposed to meet his team there so he sat down at the table next to theirs. "Oh God…! It's Naruto…!" she groaned. "Hey Guys what's up!" "Nothin much." They both replied. "You know it's really cute that the two of you are going out!" he said. Ino rolled her eyes and continued stabbing her Sunday. "Hey Ino! Hey Ino! Hey! Hey! Hey Ino!!!" she just shot him a glare and continued to ignore him. "Hey Ino...Hey Ino...HEY INO!" "What Damit! It's not like I can't hear you!!!!!!!!! YOUR TABLE IS TWO FEET AWAY! WHAT?!?" she asked, very pissed off. "Have you seen Choji's moobs yet? How big are they?" "WHAT?!?!?!?!?" then sakura showed up. "You know moobs! Man boobs!" he said again. "Naruto! You ass!" screamed sakura, hitting him on the on the head, then ino did the same. "What was that for?!?!?!? I'm stating a fact!" he screamed. "They both hit again, this time harder.

Then sasuke showed up. "You know, you do have a point there Naruto. They all just turned around and stared at him. "Come on Sasuke, that's not fair to Ino or Choji…" she said, turning around to face him. " HEY! He didn't get hit!" screamed Naruto. "Quiet!" screamed Sakura at Naruto.

Sasuke walked over to Ino and stared at her straight in the eyes. (He doesn't like her, he's just an ass) "Hey Ino" "Hey…" she said back. "So I guess you're over me now?" Ino could see in the corner of her eye that Choji was really upset, he was staring at the floor and he haddent taken a bite of his ice cream in a while. It was melting; His ice cream _never_ got a chance to melt. "Ahahahah, she hasn't answered yet! I bet she's just going out with him because she's desperate!" screamed Naruto. "Sasuke let out a small chuckle and looked at Ino again. "Well, is that true Ino, are you desperate?" Choji was almost in tears.

At that moment, Ino exploded. "NO I AM NOT DESPERATE, YOU FUCKINHG FAG!!!!!! YOU HAVE NERVE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!!! YOU DISGUSTING UGLY SHIT FROM A MONKEYS ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE CAUSE YOU'RE MR. IM SO STRONG!!!!!!!" she stopped for air. "WELL YOU CANT, SO TAKE YOURE HEAD OU OF YOUR ASS AND WAKE UP TO TE REAL WORD, NOT EVRYONE LIKES YOU!!!!!!!!!!" she stopped and gave sasuke one last dirty look before she darted back at Naruto and Sakura. "And as for all of you, I care about Choji allot. And he cares about me and he's an incredible guy! And I love him!" she yelled. All of Team 7 was frozen and all the color was drained out of Sasuke's face. "Come on Choji, we're out of here!" she said, grabbing the chubby boy by the collar of his shirt. His arms were flailing for his ice cream but Ino just screamed "Stop it Cho, I'll buy you more lately!"

Team 7 sat there motionless for a few minutes. Sakura and Naruto heard whimpering. They looked next to them and it was Sasuke, sitting in the corner, whimpering with his face red. Then he started screaming and crying hysterically in an extremely high voice! "Aww! Sasuke! Its ok!" said Sakura, stroking his hair. "…SHE SAID I WAS UGLY!!!!!!WAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!" he started crying even more to the point ware they had to get Kakashi to come and Hug him.

"Don't worry about them Choji!" said Ino, sitting down next to him on a log. They went to hide out in a wooded area, away from everyone else. "They're just asses who judge people before they get to know them." Choji was still looking at the ground. "…hey…you ok?" she asked. "Ino it's not that!" he answered. "Back there before, you said you loved me." "I know what about it?" she asked. "…you really mean it, you love me?" "Yea, why shouldn't I?" she asked with a laugh. "You're cute, caring, kind and sweet beyond words. And a complete Gentlemen." She said with a small laugh, looking straight into his eyes. Choji just sat there blushing, staring back at her. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, then whispered in his ear "Happy one month anniversary, cutie. I love you Cho."


	4. Shikamaru's new commitment

Note: I skipped around again. Now this is when they're 18 (after the current time skip in naruto)

Chapter 4

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino took their seats at the Korean BBQ Restaurant for early lunch. They placed their orders and started conversation.

"You know, it's the same shit…just a different day…" shikamaru yawned. "It's just that temari and I have been talking lately" "bout what?" asked choji. "Annoying girl stuff….marriage." at this Ino threw her head up and listened more closely. "She kept bugging me and saying I'm 21, that's already old, ware is this relationship going? Either you marry me or I'm leaving, so I guess I have no choice." He said with a slight smile, not looking his teammates in the eyes. "…wha?" Ino was speechless and it was quite obvious Choji was too. "Well you know Temari; it's either her way or nothing…" "Yea I noticed." Choji remarked. "Women….they're such a drag…" choji began to laugh and Ino elbowed him sharply, as if to say stop it.

"So let me get this straight…you're getting married?!?" she asked. "Yea, I guess I have no choice, I don't want her to leave me…" "But you're only 18!" Ino exclaimed. "Well you forget the sand village if allot different than konoha, people get married very young there. Temari's mom got married at 15." "…so I guess our kids won't be on the same team…." Choji sighed. "No, not necessarily. How bout you two get married?" Choji and Ino looked at each other and laughed "I'm serious…" He interrupted. "If I have to suffer, we should together; you've been with each other five years, so it's already obvious you're in love." "Shikamaru!!! Pleasssse!" she yelled. "Do I look like the kind of girl that would wanna settle down this early in life? I have years ahead of me of partying, and I'm not giving that up to sit around a house and clean! I wouldn't even be able to legally drink at my wedding reception! I mean, come on, I don't even know if I'm marrying choji! No offense" she looked at him. "I still can't even drink out in the open yet or smoke or anything likes that!" "Jeez, she likes drinking" choji thought. "Well in the sand village, you can do all those things" "Jesus Christ!" she yelled. "Sand village this! Sand village that! Why don't you just go there?!" "I am…" he replied, tilting his head back at staring at the ceiling. "Shikamaru…you're moving?" asked choji. "Yep…" "You can't move there…! This is your home" The blonde stated. Shikamaru closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed, making the wired hand sign, thinking of a way to explain it. "We're getting older…And before you know it, we'll all be full fledged adults. People mature….they get married, have kids, make a good amount of money….and make sacrifices, you think about what would be best for the ones that matter most to you…." No one talked. They sat there quietly until shikamaru finally got up. "The wedding is in two months….be there." He paid the waiter and left

"I don't get it!" yelled Ino. She was sitting on the counter of Yamanaka flowers swinging her legs around in a nervous manner. "How could he do this to us, just leave so easily?!?" "rwell oi gwress" "I cant understand what you're saying, choji! Stop eating those berries unless you plan on buying that bush!" "Oh …my bad…" he said a light shade of scarlet appearing across his face. "Well as I was saying, He always has been allot more mature then us, but….you don't have to worry, because I'm not going any ware" he said, sitting next to her on the counter. The wood made a loud creek. "Careful! Don't break it!!!!!!!" "Wow….you just ruined the moment" he joked, stoking her arm. He put her head on his shoulder, which almost immediately made her feel better.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter

Coming up next…..Since shikamaru always talks about Ino and Choji with Temari, she decides to make Ino her maid of honor. The two go dress shopping and what Ino assumes about her forcing shikamaru to move to the sand village is completely wrong……


	5. getting to know Temari

Chapter five

"Ino, I'm so glad you could come! Shikamaru tells me so many great things about you" exclaimed Temari "yea….whatever……fat bitch" she muttered to her self, flashing a fake smile. The two walked into the store. Temari first picked up a sleeveless a-line dress that was lightly decorated with pearls from the neck to below the bustline (it's not perverted; it's a term that fashion designers use). She tried it on and came out of the dressing room to model it out for Ino.

She looked at her self in the mirror then turned to Ino. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning slowing. "I love love LOVE IT!!!!!!!!" she said happily with the fakest smile she ever flashed. "Really? I really like it too! I'm sure shikamaru will also. I think this is the one, I don't think it's necessary to try on more." As she turned to go back into the dressing room, Ino flashed both middle fingers and mouthed fuck you and stuck her tongue out. Temari just passed the mirror at that moment, to her horror she saw everything Ino did. Confused, Hurt and extremely pissed off, she turned around quickly to face her. "Excuse me?!?!?!?!?" "I don't think you get it! I don't like you!" said Ino. "You're the reason my best friend is leaving Konoha! I know you made him do this!" "Umm, I think you're being a little childish, Ino. It is not my fault!" "Yes it is! You're making him live with you in Sungakure!" she yelled. "Umm, Ino….I told him he didn't have to move." Ino's expression softened. "Yea, that's right, contrary to what you may have thought, it was completely his decision. Just a few days ago, I told him I felt horrible taking away his late teen years, but he insisted that he marry me. Not only that but I told him I'd leave Sungakure and come here, but he also insisted that it would be to hard for me, therefore he's moving to my village instead."

Ino felt like an idiot. Temari had no control over this and she had no right to curse her off. "Temari…….I'm sorry……" "Whatever…just a word of advice. Grow Up!" she turned and entered the dressing room.

"Hey Tema…" shikamaru gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Ino ran to choji and gave him a huge hug. "We got our tuxes, you got a dress?" asked Shikamaru. "Yea, I have to pick it up in a week. So are we gonna look for a cake now?" "Yea, are you coming Ino?" Ino hadn't said a word since she came out. "Oh….un…naw, I think I'm gonna head home instead." "I'll walk you back Ino." "No, choji, it's ok. I don't want you to miss out on the cake sampling….I know you've been looking forward to that…" "Alright, as long as you're ok, then I guess I'll see you later." She walked up to him and hugged him goodbye. He carefully stroked her ponytail, making sure not to mess it up, and then he released her, only to see her walk home in a daze.

Ino thought about all the changes her life had been going through. Was she seriously wrong? Did she have to go up, was she immature? Was everyone around her maturing at a faster rate? Just the other day, the entire rookie nine and Neji's team had received an invitation to His wedding. No one knew if he really loved this girl. He was getting married to another girl of the main branch of the hyuuga clan. She had no relation to him or Hinata, but she was on the same branch. He never spoke a word about his fiancé, Kazunomiya, to no one, not even lee. So to Ino, the world was nothing but complete madness at the moment. She remained the part girl, meanwhile, every time she passed a jewelry store, she saw another member of the rookie nine ring shopping. She didn't understand.

Not only that, but, another question popped into her head. "If everyone else is getting engaged, then why hasn't Choji proposed to me yet?..."


	6. The question

Chapter six

"So tomorrow's the big day huh?" Choji playfully shoved shikamaru in the arm, like they did so many times as little kids. Shikaku (shikamaru's dad), Shikamaru, and choji were sitting at the dinning room table in the Nara's house. "You excited?" "Yea." "Are you nervous?" "No." "Of course he's not nervous! He loves her!" Yoshino Nara butted in. "I love Temari like a daughter, although, she can be bossy and psychotic at times." "Like you" he replied. "Ma, seriously, can you please go away? How bout you and dad go argue in the kitchen!" "Fine, jeez!" he got up from the table and argued about something ridiculous.

"Are you asking Ino soon?" choji almost spit out his water. "what?" he choked. "Are you asking Ino soon, you know, to marry you?" "oh….um" the answer didn't come that easily. "I don't know….." "spit it all out, god knows I have time." Shikamaru impatiently interrupted. "I guess I haven't asked her yet because the question might scare her away….I don't know if she loves me as much as I love her…" "Well, have you at least tried?" "Not really….I just don't think she's ready yet for something big like this." Shikamaru just had to be nosy. "Well, are you ready?" Choji knew his answer right away. "Of course I'm ready! I've always loved Ino, you know that!" "well sooner or later, I guess she'll be ready…." Choji sighed. "I guess you're right, she will eventually, if we're meant to be together…"

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm sad to say this, but my story is gonna end soon. At the last chapter of my book (Don't worry, I'll AT LEAST have 11 chapters), I'll put the link to my Deviant art gallery, there I have choji Ino pics that revolve around my story. Well I hope you liked it


	7. Limo rides from hell

Chapter 7

"I'm so nervious!"Yelled TenTen. "You're nervous! It's my danm wedding, I'm nervous! After all, I'm marring the laziest man on earth." Ino just tuned out the yelling and stared out the limousine window as that same question rolled on in her head. "Why hasn't he asked me yet………."

Meanwhile……

"Hey Kankuro….I don't really think you should be drinking…" said choji. "Yea, you're gonna fuck up my wedding!" "NO! The beer was put in here for meburp Aint that right, Mr. Limousine Driver man?!?!?!?" "DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!" the man screamed. "Just as I thoughtHiccup!" he screamed, and then passed out. "Oh god…..Shikamaru, what has he done!" "Oh God! Temari's gonna kill me. She said she wanted a fairy tale wedding, not a cheap wedding ware her brother gets drunk and messes it up!" "Well, you better get him up; we're at the church….." Choji muttered.

Choji got out of the car first, then shikamaru's dad, then mom, then Shikamaru, holding one of Kankuro's arms, then Kankuro, who was being held up from the other arm by garra. "Ok Kankuro, snap out of this, you're embarrassing me and shikamaru and you're gonna mess up our big sisters wedding, do you want that to happen?" he said, slapping Kankuro in the face a few times. His eyes fluttered open and he was able to walk on his own again(but not very well). "Oh, thank god!" choji said. "No kidding, that would have been extremely troublesome……" shikamaru replied. "HEY! HEY! Is it TIME TO THROW THE RICE?!?!?" "No!" "HOW BOUT THE BUBBLES! BOY DO I LOVE THEM BUBBLES!!!!!" "NOOO!" Then they hurried into the church.

Back to the girls……

They were just pulling up to the church a few moments later, only to run into Lee and Guy Sensei. "What the hell are you two doing here? No one's gonna be showing up for another like, hour!" Ino yelled, trying to help Temari out of the car, which wasn't an easy task, since her dress was huge. "We wanna sit in the front row!" "Great! You realize that's for my parents, Choji's parents, and Shikamaru's parents?!?!?" she yelled. "Well they can share! This is a joyous occasion ware you truly bloom from your youth and become an adult!" Lee and Guy said in unison. They both went to hug Temari, but she screamed. "Dear God No! Get AWAWY from me!" "Lee, go inside you're embarrassing me!" TenTen yelled. The two green idiots were used to her telling them that, so they didn't think much of it and went inside (she's dating lee). After all this, the only thing everyone wanted to do was to get the wedding started and over with.

Sorry bout the whole rushing thing. I was just gonna skip over the wedding, but that would end my story even faster. But have patience for me, my fellow choji Ino fans. I promise my story will be awesome. And about 2 chapters away, the real fun part will happen, when Ino goes to sakura for help

Trust me, this part sucks, but it will get better. That's the problem with all my fan fictions, I have all these great ideas, and no one likes the first chapters, therefore, only a few comments….:-(

But I promise I won't let my fans down with this story:-D


	8. Wedding from hell

Chapter 8

After Gai and Lee annoyed Shikamaru and Choji at the front of the alter, they ended up loosing their seats in the front row, so they went and sat by Neji instead. "Hey Nej!" "Don't call me that!" "Hey there sport!" "If you weren't my sensei, I'd kill you." Neji was seated next to Kazunomiya, who was greatly disturbed by the hairy men in green tuxedoes sitting next to her soon to be husband. Kazunomiya was a plain looking hyuuga with black hair and hyuuga eyes (well obviously) and had her hair in an up do style that was a long braid wrapped around a few times. She was wearing a simple back cocktail dress, white gloves and huge white hat. (Lol, I had to put that.) "Neji……Who are these people?" He looked around, clearly embarrassed. "I swear! I don't know them!" "Then why did you refer to him as your sensei?" "I don't know!" The music started and everyone quieted down.

First, Ino came down the Isle by herself and took her place at the alter. Then Kankuro and TenTen. "WHOO! TETENNNNN!" Lee screamed as she was going down the isle. "YEAHHHH! THAT'S MY GIRL!!!!!!" Gai screamed right after him. A crimson shade of red spred across her face as she became furious and started to blush. Kankuro, still clearly drunk, was getting provoked by this. "Heyyyyyyyy! Isn't that guy in the green tux your boyfriend? He usually looks like an asparagus….but today, more like a green candy cane, since his tux is light green!" "That's great, keep walking!" "pssst! How bout after this, we reserve a room at the hotel and Get to know each other a little more…….?" "Oh myyyyyyyy god! Don't touch me!" she removed her arm from his link and walked a little in front of him.

Then last but not least, the furious, blushing with anger bride marched down the isle, dragging her youngest brother behind. "Temari-Chan, breathe….calm down! This is your big day….." "Oh yea? Shut up garra, did you just see what Kankuro did?!?!?!?" "Fine, I'm just trying to help….." She got down to about more than half way down the isle to ware shikamaru was standing and nearly threw Garra Into his seat. She then calmed down and looked at shikamaru, who was doing the same. She shyly took his arm and proceeded to the alter.

The music stopped and the ceremony began. Ino wasn't even thinking about the wedding. She held onto the rings and Temari's bouquet and thought about that question. "……..when will it be Choji and I standing up here together…..." As they started their "I dos", Ino looked up and started to pay attention more. She looked across the Alter and saw Choji standing across from her next to Shikamaru. He saw her and she looked away, trying not to make it obvious she was staring at him. She looked back at him again and he was staring right at her. "I love you" he mouthed. She blushed and looked around. "I love you too, cho" She continued to blush as her eyes darted back and fourth from his eyes, to the floor. "Ino….the rings……Hello! Ino, I need my ring! FOR CHRISTS SAKE INO! LOOK ALIVE!" "Oh, sorry..." she quickly handed them to Ino, and then choji handed his to shikamaru. Then he and Temari exchanged rings. Then they said some more vows and then the one part that sealed the deal came along. "You may now kiss the bride." For the first time in their lives, they saw shikamaru kiss someone.(he was always to lazy to kiss in front of his friends.) He grabbed temari into a tight embrace and gave her one of those passionate kisses you only see in the movies. The guests cheered as Shikamaru and Temari walked quickly back down towards the church entrance, so happy that they were actually skipping at the end.

"You look amazing!" Choji said, giving her a fast peck on the lips as he took her arm and proceeded down the isle after shikamaru and Temari. "Well, you look as adorable as always too." They ran out the doors of the church and bumped into Temari and shikamaru who were stopped on the stairs getting ambushed by a barrage of Rice and bubbles. The managed to find the steps clearly and took pictures with Temari and Shikamaru.

"Alright already, enough with the God Damn Pictures! I wanna get to my party and relax!" Shikamaru yelled, dragging Temari in the limo after her. "I guess that's us too, choji" Ino yelled over the crowd. And with that, the two jumped into the limo and it speed away to their next location, the sterling kunai. (Ok, I tried to think of a hotel with a sophisticated ninja related name, and that's what I came up with.)

"Well, I cant wait till my wedding!" choji said, wanting to hear what ino's response would be. She froze at the statement, not sure what to say, after all, he could just be talking about his wedding, not their wedding.

Now that the wedding is over, Choji and Ino head over to the wedding reception with Shikamaru and Temari. Ino starts to want a wedding more than ever, even though its still scare her. And choji is still thinking about the possibility of proposing. Read next chapter to find out

What happens next in their relationship! HINT: let's just say choji and Ino DON'T go back to their houses after the wedding. (Not a lemon, I'm only thirteen)


	9. BIG problem

Chapter 9

"How could I have been so stupid?"

Ino sat crying in her room. She had QUITE a dilemma on her hands.

It was almost a month after Shikamaru and Temari's wedding. The reception was amazing with dancing and great food. It was defiantly one of the most glamorous weddings that Konoha has ever seen. However, For Ino and Chouji, They had A LOT more fun than intended.

"Ino, are you ok?" Her father said from the other side of her door.

"Yea Dad, please just leave…I want to be alone right now."

With that, her father left. However, there was one person she needed to talk to, and Fast. She gathered up all her strength and decided to look for Sakura.

A few hours later, she finally found her. Sakura was training near the Village gates with Naruto. Sakura was sort of surprised to see her.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura asked, putting her Kunai back in her holster.

"Sakura, I need help…"

"Ok, Tell me about it" She said, sitting down on a bench. Ino and Naruto both sat down next to her.

"Beat it Naruto! This doesn't concern you!" Ino yelled angrily.

"Shut up Ino, I have just as much as a right to hear it as Sakura does!"

"Naruto, Go away!" Sakura yelled, waving a first in his face. With that "kind" gesture, he left (finally!)

Ino was shaking. The very words and very thoughts were piercing her mind, and each time they tried to escape her throat, they couldn't leave her mouth, and It made her want to Gag.

"Just tell me" Sakura said in a comforting voice. "It cant be that bad….is it?"

"It is…"

"Just spit it out…You'll feel a lot better."

"Ok! Ok…" She whispered it into Sakura's ears. She didn't answer for a few seconds, and Ino was getting ready to repeat herself, thinking that Sakura may not have heard her correctly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Shhhh!" Ino looked around and noticed that pretty much everyone was staring at them. Including Naruto and most of their friends.

"oh my god Ino…."

"I know! It's bad, but I have no idea what to do!" Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea what to do.

"…Did you tell him yet?" Sakura sighed

"No…but I am tomorrow when he gets back from a mission with Shikamaru."

A/N

Sooooo, now Ino is expecting. What will she do? What is happen to her and Chouji's relationship? Please alert this so you can read the next chapter.


	10. Baby?

Chapter 10

Chouji and Ino were walking around in a busy park near the Academy. It was also the day after she had broken the news to Sakura. Ino was still VERY Shaky, but she forced herself to tell him.

"Ino…You okay? You seem….different."

"Oh yea! I'm just great!" She yelled. She was extremely jumpy and began biting her nails after she noticed how obvious her answer was. If her last answer wasn't obvious, her appearance was. Her outfit wasn't matching, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she had a strange walk, considering her ninja sandals were on the wrong feet. Not to mention, her hair was a HUGE mess.

"Oh…Are you sure?"

"Yep! Umm…I…Yea, never mind!" In her mind, she was trying but yet again, she found it hard to come out.

"Alrighty then, how about we go get some Ice-cream?"

"Sure!"

The two walked casually over to the ice-cream stand, Even though Chouji had eaten his weight in BBQ Potato chips ten minutes earlier. While Choji was busy giving his order, Al Ino heard was "blablablablapla" (ect.) Because she was slowly going insane. The thought was starting to eat away at her sanity. (lol) She had to say it and Fast.

"And you?" The Guy asked Ino, ready to now take her order.

"Ah……ee……I-I….I don't know…!"

Both Chouji and The Ice-cream man stared at her for a few moments.

"Uhhhh, She'll have Vanilla in a medium cup." Chouji finally interrupted. "You'll have to excuse her….She's a little …strange today" He whispered to the guy.

"Sprinkles?"

"Uh, babe, you want sprinkles?" Chouji asked.

It ate away at her so much that finally it came out, at a time she didn't want to reveal it.

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You could practically hear the crickets chirping. Choji had this unreadable expression on his face. Ino tried to hard to figure out what he was thinking, but she couldn't.

"Chouji…?"

"….oh……wow"

"Yea…It's Kind of bad…I guess."

Before Chouji could answer, he was cut off.

"I'm going to go now…!"

Ino left Chouji at the Ice-cream stand and went home. God, she had no idea what to do. Judging by his reaction, she thought he was upset. She knew she messed up, and she went home thinking it was all over.

"Hey Ino, her Dad greeted as she came through the front door.

"Hey dad." She said, darting to her room. "I have a lot of thinking to do."

While she lay on her bed, her mind raced. "What should I do…?" Not so long ago, she wanted to get married so badly. Now as it was staring her in the face, she was starting to chicken out. She realized that it would only be proper to marry Chouji, and to get married quickly so no one would suspect that she was pregnant.

"…I don't want to get married if it will be forced."

She put her hand on her stomach. It was still flat as ever, not even a bump yet. "jeeze, is there something really in me?" she asked poking it.

She sighed.

She knew what she had to do.

The next day, she went to find Chouji. She found him at his house and the two sat outside and talked.

"Ino, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

"It's ok…"

"Well, there's something I want to ask you."

"Wait! I need to tell you something before you say anything else."

Chouji listened closely.

"I understand that having a baby isn't going to be easy, on you or me. I don't think this is fair to you at all. You're almost an adult Chouji. Being a father will take away from the greatest years of your life. You'll miss out on so much. It's bad enough I will have to be a young mother, and that I'll have to settle down before I'm ready and miss out on so much too. One person suffering is bad enough."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…I don't think we should be together anymore"

Ino wasn't stupid; she knew his heart was breaking while he sat there silently. His thin eyes were gleaming with silent distress.

"Did you have any Idea what I was about to ask?"

"Yea and I don't want you to ask me because you have to."

"I don't have to, I want to! Don't you get it? I want to be with you forever."

"You're just saying that because you are confused right now."

"No I'm not, if anything, you're confused! We've been together for years and you want to end it for something like this? Ino, I always loved you, and I always will."

Ino finally gave in. "Ok! I'm sorry! I love you too…I'm just so scared right now…"

"…me too"

The two sat there for a long time, her head resting on his shoulder, both thinking about their undetermined futures.

A/N

Omg, what will happen next? And don't worry; I'll have plenty more chapters. Please tell me what you think, I love to hear reviews.


	11. ANOTHER BABY?

Chapter 11

"You ok?" Chouji asked, watching Ino tap her long, perfectly polished, fingernails on the wooden tabletop. "Yep!"

They were both seated at the Kitchen table in the Nara household. Yoshino was busy preparing food and things for Shikamaru and Temari's coming home party. After the honeymoon, they lived in the sand village for about two months…so clearly they did not know about Ino's little surprise. Neither did her parents, Chouji's parents, and Shikamaru's parents. The only people that did know were the people who were there for Ino's angry outburst at the ice-cream stand.

"Ino, can you help me put the food out inside?" Yoshino asked, handing her a bowl of chips.

"Oh! Sure" She replied. As she got up, she noticed Yoshino was staring at her lower abdomen. She didn't look that pregnant yet, but since she was always board thin, the little bump was a little peculiar.

"Ino sweetie, have you been gaining weight?"

"Yea, actually…I hope it's not too noticeable!"

"Don't worry, it's not! Just lay off the chips today and you'll look ok. I'm sure Chouji will be more than happy to eat your share. Right chou?"

"Yep" He said, grabbing a handful as Ino passed.

As she entered into the living room, she felt as if all eyes were on her. Especially the dads. She felt so guilty around them. She knew that if one member of the original Ino-Shika-Cho found out, the rest were sure to find out soon after.

"Ino, you look so bloated today!" her dad teased"

"Ha, she probly gaining weight after spending so much time around my son!" Chouji's dad laughed. "Either that, or something else."

"Come on! Don't even joke about something so horrible! My little Ino could never be pregnant, right?"

"right!" she looked for something to stare at so she wouldn't look nervious, but luckily at that moment, they heard footsteps outside the front door.

Temari kicked the door open, her arms full of bags containing clothes and other items.

"Idiot! I almost had to break down YOUR front door because you're too lazy to help with the bags!"

"You always make everything so troublesome! You said you didn't need help and that you were fine…"

"When a woman says that, she means the opposite!"

"See! Exactly what I mean…women are so troublesome"

"Shut up! Stop saying that!"

"Apparently, the honeymoon is over…" Ino whispered into Chouji's ear, of course, followed by a few laughs.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Temari said, dumping all the bags in front of her. She had her arms stretched open, ready to receive hugs from everyone.

As the two traveled around the room, hugging and kissing everyone, they eventually reached Ino and Chouji.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru!" She said, giving him a huge hug. "I never had to go this long without seeing you, or yelling at you. I've missed you so much!" He returned the hug, and then hugged Chouji. Ino also hugged temari.

"We have so much to talk about." Ino said excitedly, looking at Chouji, Temari and Shikamaru.

"Good, we do too" Temari replied.

A few hours into the party, all the adults were sitting in the living room talking, and Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, and Ino were sitting at the table.

"How did you like the living in the sand village Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"I hate it"

"That's great, listen we have something to tell you." Ino interrupted.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "Yea, you two keep brining it up. Just say it already."

"Oh….okay…..well…eee……ware do I begin…" Ino said.

"Don't have another nervous breakdown, Ino. Just say it." Chouji said, grabbing her hand under the table and holding it tightly.

"Well….it's something pretty bad; not really, it depends on your opinion."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Temari and Shikamaru both said.

"What?!?!?...How?!?" Ino yelled.

"Your stomach, it's all puffy, compared to how it usually is." Temari stated.

"Oh no…is it really that obvious?" She asked, slumping in her seat and hitting her head against the table.

"Yea…"

"no no no NO!"

"Ino calm down. It's not that bad." Temari said.

"How is it not BAD?"

"Look." Temari got up, took off her backpack-thing that was holding her fan, stood up straight, and turned sideways. As she collected the extra fabric of her kimono behind her back, you could now clearly see a bump, larger than Ino's.

"See" shikamaru said.

"No way…!"

A/N

So, now Shikamaru and Temari are also expecting. What will happen next? Who will tell their news to the adults first? How will they react? You'll have to wait and see:-)


	12. breaking the news

Ino's jaw dropped while she stared at Temari, then Shikamaru, then Chouji

Chapter 12

Ino's jaw dropped while she stared at Temari, then Shikamaru, then Chouji.

"Do your parents know?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru.

"No not yet…." He said, reclining in his chair. "I plan on telling them soon. Possibly even today."

"What about your brothers?" Ino asked temari.

"Nope. I don't plan on it anytime soon. It's kind of awkward to talk about anything like that with the two of them."

Ino was still in shock but was fascinated and fearful with the idea of Shikamaru being a father. He was horrible with children and found it impossible to build a strategy on how to control them. Not only that, how on earth could Temari be a mother? Ino viewed her as always being a tough woman, with no time, want or need for children.

"Well…this is troublesome" Shikamaru stated with a sigh, sitting up in his chair.

"No kidding..." Ino said. "I still have no idea what to do…actually, how to tell my parents."

"you're a kunoichi.!" Temari said "Just get in there and tell them, you'll be fine"

"no, it's easy for you to say that. After all, you're a married woman," Ino said "You have no idea what kind of situation I'm in. This isn't acceptable."

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked. "Your own sensei had a kid with Kurenai, and they weren't married!"

"Yea and she was WELL into her 20's. Besides, she lived on her own at the time and didn't have parents to deal with."

"Ino's right, Temari" Shikamaru interrupted. "Ino's no ware near mature enough to settle down" He noticed the hurt expression on her face. "no offense….but it is the truth, weather you accept it or not."

Her blue eyes filled with sadness. "you're right." She admitted. "I'm not ready…in any way at all."

She sat there silently….thinking, just thinking. All of them were, until chouji fillany thought of a plan.

"I just thought of something!" Chouji exclaimed in happiness. "Temari, shikamaru, wont they be happy that you're having a baby?" He asked. "Since you're both married."

Shikamaru looked at temari, then at chouji. "yea"

"So we should all go in there and tell them now! They'll be so happy about you two that maybe they'll be in so much shock that we can drop the news on them too, and being so shocked, they'll kinda not be able to be upset about it."

"Chouji, that's a horrible idea" Shikamaru said, shaking his head."

"Wait! Maybe not!" Ino said. "My dad won't be able to yell at me here, so at least I can tell him, and get myself ready for the fight at home."

"Come on" Chouji said, walking towards the living room. "We have to do it now."

Shikamaru and temari, holding hands, got up and walked into the living room after Chouji, followed by Ino.

Shikamaru and temari got their attention. "We have to tell you all something." Shikamaru announced. "and it's great news!" Temari exclaimed, putting on her most convincing smile. They looked at each other, and shikamaru whispered "go ahead…you tell them"

"We're having a baby!"

The room broke out in happiness. The parents crowded around the two of them, while Chouji and Ino stayed on the other side of the room. There was so much laughter and happiness, Ino thought that it was now or ever, made up her mind and grabbed Chouji's hand for support.

"We are too!"

No one even noticed, everyone's attention was still on shikamaru and temari.

"Thank goodness, they don't even care!" she thought

No…that wasn't the case. As soon as that thought came, so did the blank expressions of the parents, who were slowly turning to face them.

There was a minute of silence, no one dared to say a word.

"um………you are?" Yoshino nara asked, with an awkward laugh.

"hehheh….yea!" Ino said haphazardly. She had to hold onto Chouji to keep herself from collapsing onto the ground from shame and embarrassment.

She waited for her father to say something, but he didn't. No one did. Ino let go of Chouji's hand and walked slowly out the door. She couldn't stay there.

Ino walked though Konoha, feeling like an outcast. No one knew how she felt. Yea temari was also pregnant, but she wasn't in the same situation. Finally she found sakura.

She sat down next her at IchiRaku and hugged her. Sakura who was surprised, hugged her back but was startled by the sudden arrival of her friend, who was in such a distressed condition.

"Ino, sit. What's wrong?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Are you here alone?" Ino asked. "Where's naruto?"

"He drank spoiled milk again and is home sick. We won't have to worry about him butting in any time soon. Now, as you were saying?"

"I told my parents" she admitted.

"How did it go?!" she asked, dropping her chopsticks.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?" sakura asked, confused.

"No….I left before they could say anything." Ino noticed Sakura's attention move from Ino to behind her.

"Hey Chouji."

Ino turned her head and saw that Chouji was sitting in the stool next her.

"Hey" he said, wrapping his arms around hr like he always did when she was upset. "Ino...are you okay?"

"No" she said. "I'm not…..I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do. What happened after I left?"

"Well…your dad was silent, everyone was, and before was I could be killed by your dad, I left through the back door."

"I don't blame you." Ino said, staring at the ground, not wanting to look at anyone.

"What's the worst that your dad can do, Ino?" Sakura asked "of course he'll be mad at first, but it will all work out eventually. You are his only daughter after all." She said convincingly, Smiling at Chouji. "and you know you always have Chouji and I to talk to. Also Hinata, Temari, TenTen and Kurenai. And if you want, you can even talk to lady tsunande about this."

"See?" Chouji asked. "You have so many people who care about you…you'll be ok."

"I guess…" she admitted.

But her glimpse of hope was killed by the sight of the sunset. It was a sad reminder that she needed to get home soon…..and confront her dad.

A/N

I'm sorry It took so long fort his chapter to some out! I've been so busy lately…but I hope you like the chapter. I'll have one up soon (I hope)

Thanks for reading, please review 


	13. …it always gets worse

Chapter 13

It was dark, and Ino was walking home alone. She asked chouji not to walk her. She needed time to think. After the events that took place at the Nara household earlier that evening, she had absolutely no desire to go home. After all, home was where her father was waiting. Her father—who would probably never look at his precious little girl the same way again.

As she walked home, she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, similar to that of a pirate ready to walk the plank. She just couldn't understand…She was able to have a stare down with death, and go head on into the most dangerous missions with barely even a fear. And yet, she couldn't look at her father and explain herself.

She slowly put her hand on the doorknob to her house and froze. "Turn, dam it!" It's like her hand wouldn't listen to her, due to the battle going on in her mind. "You're a shinobi of the hidden leaf! You're strong and brave and can do anything. Get in there now, Ino Yamanaka, and get this crap over with!" she thought, and finally turned the knob. She also pushed herself to go in.

"Dad?" she asked "….Dad?" she asked again, until she finally saw him sitting at the kitchen table. "There you are." She remarked. "About earlier…"

"…I have never been so disappointed in my entire life."

"Dad…I'm so sorry."

"Save it, Ino!" He yelled. "Do you have any Idea how embarrassed I am? Thanks' for announcing that in front of my friends. What were you thinking? Oh maybe if you tell me at the same time their responsible MARRIED children made the announcement, that it wouldn't be so bad?"

"….yea…."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I'm sorry!"

"I had so much hope for you…that you'd be become a jounin….someday take over the flower shop….Get married, and someday, YEARS from now, make me a grandfather….."

Ino felt her heart breaking. She knew he was right, she was hoping he wouldn't say anything else, but unfortunately, he went on.

"But now….You're life's getting put on hold. You'll probably stay a chunin. You'll stay behind and watch your friends move on and live very successful lives….while you're at home taking care of a kid all by yourself."

"I don't know how many times I can say it…I'm Sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me!" he snapped. "Yea, you broke my heart, but the only person you really let down here is yourself."

"…you're right" she whispered, pushing her tear stained blonde bangs out of her face.

"I thought you were smarter than this…" He sighed. "Please, just get out of my sight….I can't look at you right now…"

Ino trudged up the stairs to her room; a feeling of shame overtook her, one so powerful that it couldn't be described in words.

~*~*~*~

"Hey Sakura." Greeted Ino as she sat down next to her friend at Ichiraku.

"Hey Ino. How did it go last night?"

"Hello Miss gorgeous! You're bloated stomach and greasy face is glowing today! Child development sure is fascinating." Greeted Sai. "Want to see what your Fetus looks like now? It's kind of like a bloody peanut!" he exclaimed, holding up a book on child development.

"Sakura! You told?!?!?!?" spazzed Ino.

"It's not what you think! He was spying on us last night" She assured her. "I warned him that if he values his life, He'll keep his mouth shut!" She said, waving a first in his face.

"Ugly here has made her point." Remarked Sai.

There was this strange silence between them.

"Well….Aren't you going to hit him?" asked Ino.

"Normally I would, but I don't want to draw any attention over to here, for your sake."

"Oh, I see" Replied Ino.

"Now Sai, sit here and read your book. And don't but in!"

"I hear you loud and clear, miss ugly"

Sakura was fuming, but grumbled, took a deep breath, and pretended that her clueless, inappropriate teammate wasn't there. "So Ino, how did it go?"

"It was bad……My Dad was really upset."

"Was he yelling?"

"Not that much…He was really calm, but didn't really have anything nice to say. I think his tone was fairly low because he felt so destroyed. I really let him down."

"Well, he's your father, he cant be mad at you forever."

"The ova, or eggs, are stored in the ovaries." Sai read aloud. "Fertilization takes place in the Fah-looop-ee-an tubes."

"SAI! Don't read out loud!!!!!" Sakura seethed through clenched teeth as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "SOMONE COULD HEAR YOU!" She yelled, releasing him.

"continue." Urged sakura, regaining her composure after flipping out on Sai.

"I can't even look at him…I feel so ashamed!" She groaned, slumping back as far as she could in her bar stool. "You know how close my dad and I are, he's practically my best friend!"

"I know..." sighed Sakura. Her and Ino often didn't get along, and she often wanted to make her suffer for that, but in this situation, she really wanted to be there for her and help out in any way she could….but she really didn't know what to say. "What happened this morning? Did he seem any better?"

"No…" Ino Replied, playing with her long ponytail. "I sat down next to him for breakfast, and he was reading the newspaper as usual. He didn't even say good morning to me, or glace up when I sat down. Other than making a comment about lower funding for the ninja academy to himself, he said absolutely nothing."

"well Ino…." Sakura searched for something to say. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" She repeated. "How the hell do you think I feel? I feel horrible! I ruined my relationship with my dad and I doubt he'll ever see me the same way again. I messed up so badly!"

"Stop being so hard on yourself…" urged Sakura.

"No." she replied. "I deserve to feel this way. I guess it's payback for being so stupid….I still can't believe this is happening! My Life is pretty much over!" she said, as tears started filling her light blue eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to say yet again…but she did give her friend a shoulder to cry on.

"Soo…This book says that you and fatty had coitus relations to get in the predicament that you're currently in." Stated Sai.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT MISTER!" Screamed Sakura as she wacked him in the head. "WHAT ABOUT THIS SITUATION MAKES YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO HEAR THAT, HUH?"

"I thought I would intrigue gorgeous with an interesting fact."

"INTERESTING? I THINK SHE ALREADY KNOWS THAT!" she screamed, punching him in the softball sized bump that formed on the top of his head.

"Excuse me, ugly, I do believe you are hurting me."

"THAT'S IT MISTER! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, picking him up and throwing him a considerably far distance.

"THAT SONUVAH BITCH!" She yelled. "And that damn nickname! You think after beating the crap out of him, he'd understand that it's not nice! Anyway….Where was I...? oh yea, you were letting out your emotions in a constructive way, by crying…Anyway! Please continue, if you want."

Ino was completely puzzled, disturbed, and slightly jealous of how well her fiend could change emotions as if they were controlled by a switch.

"Ino, there you are!" yelled chouji, as he came running up to her.

"Chou, I'm so happy to see you!"

"So am I"

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Well, I was looking for you, and then thought that you were most likely with sakura, So then I was looking for her. Then I heard this strange high pitched screaming and looked up, only to find that Sai was flying above me. So then, I figured that sakura was the cause of that, and backtracked to where he was thrown, and bam, now I'm here."

"Ha, about that…" sakura said awkwardly.

"Listen, Ino! There's something I need to tell you."

"yea…?"

"Well, I'll explain this over lunch at the Korean BBQ restaurant. Shikamaru and Temari are there too. I'm starving!"

"Me too, this noodle crap doesn't fill me!"

"Not full? You just ate!" exclaimed Sakura

"Sakura,Have you forgotten? I'm EATING FOR TWO!"

~*~*~*~

Ino took off her shoes and entered the small, room that Temari, shikamaru, and Chouji were seated in. She sat down next to chouji, ready to hear what he had to say. She had this bad feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"So chouji, what did you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to say anything last night, because I saw how upset you were…but after you left…" he found himself frozen as he was gazing in her sad eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. "Shikamaru, you tell her."

Shikamaru froze, then yawned. "ummmm….." he turned his head to face temari, and he gave her this awkward look.

"Fine! I'll tell her, ya big baby!" she said in a peeved tone. Che was emotionally stronger than chouji and Shikamaru combined.

"Last night after you left….Your dad and Chouji's dad got into a bad fight, that almost turned physical, but of course my psycho mother in law wouldn't have that in her house! God forbid someone broke her ugly as hell deer antler coffee table!"

"I know she's a drag, but can you seriously stop talking bad about my mom? Only I can do that."

Temari shrugged it off. "Anyway, after shikamaru's dad decided to not take sides and stay neutral, they both got extremely mad at him, and now, none of them are talking."

"Oh no…" Ino whined.

"Chouji, are you going to tell her the rest, or am I?"

"There's more?" she complained.

"No, you." He replied. "I can't tell her…"

"This morning, your father went over to chouji's house, confronted him, and told him that he never wanted him to see you again, saying that Chouji ruined your life. Also, that if he ever caught Chouji with you again, He'd quote on quote "make sure that chouji would regret the day he was born""

A/N

Lol, how long has it been since I updated this story? Way too long…Anyway, I hope you all liked this. It isn't my best work, but I really needed to get another chapter of this up, it was bugging me.

Please review. I love to hear feedback, and predictions ^-^


End file.
